Shadowhunters Fanfiction Wiki
Silver in the Dark by Bailey arunde The moon was low and the London streets were cold as Sophie Carstairs hurried out the institute door. She eased it closed and turned the handle slowly so Emma and Jules wouldn't wake up and find her sneaking out. Mark would no doubt have fun teasing her about how she was sneaking out to buy drugs or see her boyfriend. Like she'd ever get one of those. Emma was supposedly her relative in some confusing way, the story was always blurry in her head. Julian and Emma tried to treat her like an uncle and Aunty but she heard them talking about how she'd always have her head in the clouds. Sophie huffed at the memory. She pulled her cloak further over her head and padded down the dark streets. Her feet picked up the pace as she rounded the corner past where the grandest council in the shadow world once stood before Jonathon Morgenstern ripped it to shreds with his infernal army all those years ago in place of the Institute. And then she stumbled over her feet as she halted, gazing up at Backfires Bridge. Sophie could almost see them hand in hand, gazing onto the water. One with brown hair and one with a dark hair, Tessa and Jem. Her parents. Sophie's steps were uneven as she neared the highest peek of the bridge and let her head drop so she was staring at the dark blue water and she let her tears drop into the river. She cried for her parents, about all they had done for her as a baby without even realising it. London, 2015 The sun was bright and reflected upon the calm river. Being summer in London, everyone was outside and savouring the warmth while they could. What the mundanes didn't notice was a hooded figure almost gliding through the street towards the Institute. There is only one creature on this earth who can get up stairs without moving their legs. The silent brother didn't bother knocking and as a matter of fact even going inside. From underneath his parchment cloak he pulled out a small child, no a baby and not older than a few months. He put her upon the floor with a piece of paper on the infant's chest then kneeled down. Silent brothers don't kneel for anyone but this brother was on his knees whispering to the child." Your parents did good, kid...and do will you" he whispered and with that he knocked on the door and disappeared. A man who looked too old for his age opened the door and looked down at the child with golden brown hair and memory with what could only be sorrow bloomed in his eyes. He picked up the crinkled price of paper and read Dear Arthur Blackthorn, I'm sorry to inform you that Tessa Herondale-Carstairs and James Carstairs have recently been killed in Las Angeles by an unknown force when searching for the Black book and Malcolm Fade's body. The clave was informed a week before they left to find find the book that Tessa had had a child named Sophie and she planned to tell everyone when she got back from her mission. Because you are the only shadowhunter alive who has a deep history with Tessa, we trust you to treat Sophie like your own. The Clave. Sophie wiped away her tear and pulled her dark hair into a ponytail and headed through the park. She climbed over the cemetery fence and padded over to her parents grave. Sophie knew that she was just looking down at a rock in the wet dirt, their bodies were used in the silent city. Tessa was the first to do lots of things and she was also the first Warlock to be used in the Silent City. This whole quoter of the graveyard was dedicated to shadowhunters and downworlders. Since her parents were killed, downworlder's rites were increased and now they're pretty much of equal importance to shadowhunters. Sophie only came here once a month and never really took the time to look at more than a few. She said them allowed as she walked past "James, Lucy, Cordelia, jessamine, Alaster, Gabriel, Gideon, Henry, Charlotte, Sophie, will..." she knew everything about Will. She'd heard of how he was the bravest man the world had every seen apart from the fact that he was afraid of ducks, at least that's what Magnus had told her but you can't trust everything that comes out of that Warlocks mouth. Underneath Will's name something was written that she was constantly reminded of, something that went as far back as her dad 'The Herondales will always owe the Carstairs'. Sophie may never of known her parents but she loved them dearly. As a child some of the Blackthorn kids would read her mundane stories about zombies and fairies and sometimes stories about her father and Will and how they came to meet Tessa Gray. Sophie spends her spare time looking through mundane clothing stores and out and about but something that always catches her eye is Platinum hair. Sophie couldn't hold back her squeal of excitement as she pulled out the money she'd stolen from Mark. Silver hair had always been something she'd wanted to get but it was more than just that, she wanted it as a symbol of her father and what he had to put up with all those years ago. The hair salon was doggy looking but she couldn't afford to go anywhere better. She took a seat on the worn chair and closed her eyes After hearing the blow drier turn off she slowly opened her eyes, a grin spreading across her face. She didn't know why she'd decided to run down the street instead of walking but she needed to run, to feel the wind in her face. She ran faster than she'd ever run before and kicked her heels together in a childish way before opening the Institute door. Her body sagged as Arthur pointed to her then his office "you. me. now" he grumbled. She slouched into his office chair and kicked her feet up. "You know you can tell me before you decide to leave the house, even if it is to go to the graveyard," Sophie sat up at that "Your only fourteen. You scared the shit out of all of us!" And not surprisingly, Emma and Julian were leaning against the door frame. "Nice hair" he smirked. Category:Browse